Transformers Overdrive
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: The battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons rages on, but this time they will bring it to new speeds, and make the most unlikly of allies...
1. Autobots Start Your Engines! Ch1

**Autobots… Start Your Engines**

**Chapter 1**

On the distant planet of Cybertron, war raged between the peace-loving Autobots and the evil, unforgiving Decepticons. The war caused serious problems on Cybertron. First off, the planet was running low on energon, the Transformers' fuel source. Due to the energy shortage, the planet was deemed uninhabitable. However, that was nothing compared to the Allspark's presence on the planet. This cube that can create other Cybertronians could be a deadly weapon of destruction if found in the wrong hands.

The Autobots launched the Allspark to an unknown location to keep the Allspark out of Decepticon hands, but Megatron, leader of the Decepticons went after the Allspark only to disappear. Now, the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, and his crew of Autobots, Prowl, Sideburn, X-Brawn, Rapido, and Jetfire, set out to search for the Allspark.

Unfortunately, the Autobots were followed by Megatron's successor, Starscream, and his troops, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Soundwave, Bugbite, Runamuck, Ransack, and Slicer. When the Decepticons were detected by the Autobots, both sides clashed once again.

[Optimus Prime's Point of View]

"Prime! The Nemesis is right on our tail," I hear Jetfire shout.

I reply, "Do not fire upon them unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Yes sir!"

"Side Burn, Rapido, guard the protoforms. X-Brawn, Prowl, man the Ark's defenses. Jetfire, keep the ship steady."

All five of the Autobots carry out my orders. There are some times when I give the wrong orders and everything gets messed up. Regardless of that, I am respected among my men.

The Nemesis closes in on our ship. As I figured, the Nemesis fires first. "Prowl, X-Brawn, return fire!"

"You got it Prime," X-Brawn replies.

"Those Decepticons will be sorry they ever assaulted the Autobots when we're done with them," Prowl added.

Runamuck, Bugbite, and Ransack deployed themselves in smaller attack cruisers and began firing at the Autobots. Runamuck got close to one of the Ark's turrets, only to find out the hard way that it was a fatal mistake. Bugbite tried to hide himself from our radar, but no matter how hard he tried, he went out with a bang. Runamuck was the only one left, but he destroyed most of our turrets by crashing his pod into ours.

We soon found out that the pods were just a distraction as the Nemesis lined up with our ship and docked with it! "Side Burn, Rapido," I shouted, launch all of the protoforms. We can't let them fall into Decepticon hands!"

Sideburn and Rapido jettison the protoform pods which end up orbiting a nearby planet. The Decepticons begin boarding our ship. "Autobots, prepare for battle!"

The battle rages in the Ark, but the Ark later enters the planet's atmosphere. I tried to keep clear of the populated areas, but we crashed into a mountain. That was the last thing I remember before everything went black.


	2. Autobots Start Your Engines! Ch2

**Autobots… Start Your Engines**

**Chapter 2**

Ten years have passed and the Ark remained at its resting place; the Volcano of Gloom. A small tremor from the volcano brings Teletraan-1 back to life. Teletraan-1sends a probe to scan any nearby vehicles. The first thing the probe scans is a Corvette Stingray, and it uses the scan data to repair Starscream and the seekers. They then move Slicer and Soundwave closer to Teletraan-1. The probe scanned a Mustang GT and used it on Slicer. The probe later scans a Chevy Beat and uses it on Soundwave.

The Decepticons left the ship, but before they abandoned it, Starscream buries the Ark in rubble. As a result, Jetfire was moved into the right position for Teletraan-1 to register him. The probe uses the Corvette Stingray that was used for the seekers and reformats Jetfire. Jetfire grabs Optimus Prime and moves him close to Teletraan-1. The probe scans a Lamborghini and uses it on Optimus Prime.

Later, all of the Autobots are repaired and ready for action. They were able to clear the rubble blocking the entrance. "Anybody seen the Decepticons," Jetfire asks.

"No," Prowl answers.

"I guess they've up and flown the coop," X-Brawn answers.

"We have to find them," Side Burn says.

"And how do you propose we do that," Prowl asks.

"I don't know," Rapido replies, "Maybe we could just explore this planet and keep an eye out for anything that could indicate the Decepticons."

"Is that even a good idea," Side Burn asks.

"I don't know, but it's our only option," Prime replies, "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Prime transformed into his Lamborghini mode, Side Burn transformed into a modified Ferrari, Rapido transformed into a normal Ferrari, Prowl transformed into a police car in the model of a Lamborghini, X-Brawn transformed into a Mustang GT, and Jetfire transformed into a Corvette Stingray. All six Autobots roll out into the unknown world…

* * *

**Lanewing: All Right, I know I'm gonna start a riot with this one and I know what you're thinking: "Even the flying Autobots turn into cars. What gives?" Well, I did say that the Autobots will go to new speeds, and this is what they got. Don't worry; they will still be able to fly. Think Autobot Tracks...**


	3. Autobots Start Your Engines! Ch3

Lancewing: Sorry this took so long to update.

* * *

**Autobots… Start Your Engines**

**Chapter 3**

[Starscream's Point of View]

The Seekers, Soundwave, Slicer, and I were looking for a new place to set up our base of operations. Slicer kept insisting on that volcano we crash-landed on, but I know that we can settle on something better than that. We know that the Autobots will not interfere now; because they should be buried in that excuse of a mountain. We started searching for the Allspark and (regretfully) Megatron.

[Optimus Prime's Point of View]

Jetfire and I were driving around the area. We closely studied the life forms that inhabited the planet. So far, the only thing that we could see was multi-colored ponies. They were most definitely sentient, and an easy target for the Decepticons. Fortunately, there were none in sight at the moment, so we continued our search. I radioed Prowl, "Are you and Side Burn having any luck?"

"No Sir," Prowl replied, "There is no sign of the Allspark so far."

"All right, keep searching." I then radioed Rapido, "Rapido, do you and X-Brawn see the Allspark yet?"

"No, Comandante," he replied, "but we have a possible Decepticon in the area. I'm currently keeping an eye on it, but it could be a regular car."

"Which Decepticon does it resemble?"

"Slicer. The colors look exactly like him, but I'm not sure…"

"Where is he now?"

"He's parked in front of an escuela."

"An escuela?"

"A school."

"Oh. Make sure that the car is just an ordinary car because if that is a Decepticon, then we're in trouble…"

[At the School]

[Lancer's Point of View]

Another day of school was done. My plan was to return home, work on my homework, and hang out with Bright Eyes. Unfortunately though, all of my plans (as well as the rest of my life).

I began my walk home when I saw a weird guy in a blue Mustang GT pull up to me. "Hey kid," I heard him say, "You want a ride?" I looked at him confused. He continued, "It's a long way to your mansion, Lancer."

"Wait," I said, "How do you know my name?"

"That's not important. Now get in!"

I turned to run, but the crazy guy started chasing me! I kept running until I ran into someone. I looked at who I ran into, but I blushed when I saw it was Bright Eyes! Bright Eyes looked at me somewhat irritated and said, "What is wrong with you?"

I saw the blue Mustang and answered, "That guy! He's been chasing me!"

"Oh. Well then in that case, RUN!"

We both ran until we entered a junk yard. "This all seems familiar," I said, "I feel like I've seen this on a movie before…"

"Strangely, me too…"

The blue Mustang then pulls up behind us and transforms into a giant robot. I then said, "Okay, I think I remember which movie that was…"

I heard Bright Eyes ask me, "If that's true then does any help arrive in this scene?"

I then see a red Ferrari and a silver Mustang GT pull up with huge cannons on their roofs shooting at the giant robot. I answer, "Does that answer your question."


	4. Autobots Start Your Engines! Ch4

**Autobots… Start Your Engines!**

**Chapter 4**

[Rapido's Point of View]

"Rapido, TRANSFORM," I shout before changing into robot mode. I then heard my partner shout, "X-Brawn, TRANSFORM," before transforming into robot mode as well.

I then pointed my cannon at Slicer. "Stand down Slicer, or X-Brawn and I will shoot on site!"

"Autobots," Slicer said obviously surprised, "How is that possible? I saw you get buried while you were down!"

"We were," X-Brawn answered, "But it didn't take long for Teletraan-1 to fix us up."

I slowly inched up to Slicer. "Now that we have that cleared up, stand down or be blasted to oblivion."

"NEVER," Slicer shouted before he rammed both of us into the ground. X-Brawn threw Slicer off of us before trying to blast him. Slicer, however, dodged the blast and rammed X-Brawn. While Slicer was distracted, I converted my mechtech blaster into a sword and sliced off one of his doors.

Slicer looked at the damage I inflicted, then back at me. "You Autobot fool," he shouted, "do you know how hard that is to REPLACE?"

We then saw two more vehicles show up. They transformed into the Autobots Prowl and Side Burn. Slicer then realizes that he would end up losing to a four-on-one battle, so he retreated. I looked at Prowl and Sideburn and said to them, "What took ya so long?"

"Traffic," Side Burn replied.

X-Brawn and I glared at them. "Traffic? Really?"

"Well," Prowl replied, "There was a long line of cars downtown, and we couldn't cause a wreak."

"Um… Guys," X-Brawn said, "I hate to break up the conversation, but have you seen where they went?"

"Where who went," Prowl asked.

"Those organics Slicer was after," I answered, "They must have run off!"

[Later Outside at Lancer's Mansion…]

[Lancer's Pont of View]

Bright Eyes and I managed to get away from the robots. We didn't know what was happening back there, but we didn't intend to find out. We didn't say a word since the incident. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. We waited a minute before Marvin, my butler, answered the door. Marvin saw the both of us as dirty as we were. He asked, "Master Lancer, what happened?"

I replied, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides, I don't think you'll want to know. Do you think someone can prepare the bath?"

"It's not a problem. I can have that ready in minutes."

"All right."

We all went inside. Bright Eyes and I tried to knock out some of our homework while Marvin prepares the baths. I spoke up, "So, how are you holding up?"

Bright Eyes replied, "I'm still a little shock by what happened, but the main thing is that we're still alive…"

"Isn't that the truth? I'm just lucky that neither one of us got hurt."

I spoke too soon; I can't believe I didn't notice this before, but I found a scratch on Bright Eye's side with a bit of blood dripping down. I grazed my hoof across it, which caused her to wince in pain. I looked at her and said, "Where did you get this?"

She answered, "When we were running from that little death match those robots were having, I accidentally scratched myself on something sharp. Luckily, it was only a flesh wound."

Marvin then walks into the room. "The baths are now ready. Is there anything else you will require?"

"Yes," I answered, "Once Bright Eyes gets cleaned up, I want you to make sure she gets some medical attention; she has an injury on her side."

"Yes sir. Right this way Miss, I will show you to your bath."


	5. Autobots Start Your Engines! Ch5

**Autobots… Start Your Engines!**

**Chapter 5**

[Lancer's Point of View]

I finished getting myself cleaned up. I was the first one out, so I had to find something to do. I picked up a book and started reading it. After a few minutes, Bright Eyes showed up. The only difference (aside from being clean) is that she had bandages wrapped around her. I looked at Marvin who nodded before leaving. I then looked back at Bright Eyes. We sat in the living room and began talking.

I asked her, "So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "Thank you again for taking care of me."

"It's no problem. You know how I feel about you."

Bright Eyes blushed at what I just said. Just then, Marvin shows up. "Master Lancer," he says, "It's beginning to get late, shall I escort our guest home?"

"No," I replied, "I'll do the honor."

[Meanwhile…]

[Jetfire's Point of View]

We settled in an abandoned warehouse. The only thing left to do in order to be prepared was to salvage what we can find of our base. Or at least that's one of the things we need to do. The other Autobots alerted us that they made contact with two of the local life forms. Unfortunately though, Slicer was after them as well.

"Rapido," Optimus said, "I need you to look for those organics and bring them here. However, I want you to keep their customs in mind."

"Consider it done, comandante," Rapido replied.

"The rest of us will return to the crash site and salvage whatever we can from our ship. We must make sure the Decepticons don't find out about any of our secrets. If they do, then they'll able to us our weapons and powers against us. We can't let that happen."

"Understood, Prime," Prowl replied.

[Meanwhile]

[Lancer's Point of View]

"Well, I would say today was pretty interesting, if not exciting," I said.

Bright Eyes replied "I would have to agree; it's not every day you get chased by an alien robot, let alone a giant one that turns into a car."

"And then there were these others that tried to help us. Either that or they just wanted to end us themselves. I have no idea."

"Either way, I hope we don't have another day like that."

When we reached her house, I gave her a farewell before leaving for home.

[The Next Day after School]

"I don't believe it," Bright Eyes said.

I replied, "Me neither… That is the same car from last night."

One moment, Bright Eyes and I were leaving school, and saw the same red Ferrari that tried to save us. That's right, it was the same car- no- ROBOT that saved us. The only question is this: Can we trust him?

"Hey, I need to talk with you two in private," the car said, "It is critical that I do so."

We were hesitant, but we got in. Once we did, he began talking, "My name is Rapido. I am one of many autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron participating in a war between the Autobots (my kind) and the Decepticons (our enemies)."

"Wait, 'our' enemies," Bright Eyes asked.

"Yes. You see, Slicer, the Decepticon you encountered last night, has reason to believe that Lancer holds an artifact that can lead you guys to the Allspark, the very thing that created us. However, when your friend, Bright Eyes-"

"How do you know my name?"

"I saw your profile on Facebook. By the way, I think you and Lancer make a good couple."

"Oh. Um… thank you... I guess?"

"Anyway, when you got wrapped up into the conflict, things were about to get ugly, so we had to intervene. Unfortunately, they assumed that you are our allies because of our rescuing you two, and they will no longer have a reason to hesitate."


	6. Note

**Little Note**

Hey guys. I'm just gonna cut right to the chase. I originally wanted Transformers Celestial Force to replace this series, but I think I still see potential for this. I'm not gonna continue this exactly, but I'm going to rewrite it. The characters will still have the same appearance, but there will be some new cast members and story points.

1) The Autobot cast will still include Optimus Prime, Jetfire, Side Burn, Prowl, and X-Brawn, but I will also add First Aid and Wheeljack. The other Protectobots will not appear unless otherwise noted and Defensor will not be in existance except maybe as a separate character. Wheeljack will be a combination of his G1 and Prime personalities (an engineer and a samurai).

2) The Decepticons will include Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Knockout, and Shockwave.

3) The above cast will still turn into cars.

4) Pony cast will remain the same.

5) Instead of Mechtech, I will be using Cyberverse. Basically, there's a "cybernet" around the planet, and the Cybertronian implanted with a special chip will be able to will their weapons and be able to control bases and armor telepathically.

6) Molly, Danny, and Megan fro the G1 MLP series may be a possibility.

That's all you need to be informed of. Will work on this when I am able.

'Till all are one,

Lancewing


End file.
